Potara Warrior
When the situation is truly dire, some creatures don the Potara earrings, items held by the kais that magically fuse two beings together. They need not be of compatible species, or even the same gender. Unlike fusion, only one character needs to possess this path. If either part of the fusion possess the deity descriptor, it is permanent. Otherwise, the fusion lasts only an hour. Destiny Features: Potara Earrings (level 31): You are granted a pair of magic potara earrings. When you and another character put one on, you join bodies into a much more powerful warrior. Due to the magic of the earrings, any two characters of any race, gender, or lack thereof, may fuse successfully. None of the other effects or powers of this path are considered active unless you have used the earrings. The formula for finding the stats of the fusion are the same as the fusion advanced path. The dominant body traits and personality are of the character who actually took this path. While powers of this path may be learned, they can not be used until you're fused. Stronger together (level 31): This feature activates IMMEDIATELY upon using the earrings, replacing that feature for the duration. The newly fused character has access to all powers, Features, and abilities possessed by either of his constituent parts. Endless Energy (level 35): This feature may be gained, but is not triggered, until Stronger together has activated and the fusion has reached AT LEAST level 35. You increase your number of surges by 1/4th your current max. Super Fusion (level 39): this feature may be gained, but is not triggered, until stronger together has activated and the fusion has reached AT LEAST level 39. Once per day the fusion is able to transform into a “Super” version of itself. While in this form they gain a transbonus of 8, Move speed bonus of 5, and reduce momentum costs by 2. This form consumes 2 stamina every round. Potara warrior powers: Level 31 At-will powers: Complete blow At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, they are knocked prone Split finger beam At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One or two creatures in range Attack: Speed vs reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. If this attack hits two creatures, both suffer half the damage again. Level 31 Encounter powers: Perfect Game Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs reaction, 3 attacks Hit: 2p + strength damage. If all three attacks hit, the opponent is dazed and weakened (save ends) Big bang flash Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 8 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 5k + spirit damage. If you hit a number of creatures equal to your instinct-tier, all creatures take additional damage equal to half your level Miss: Half damage and no additional damage. Level 34 Utility powers: Savage Counter Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: An enemy declares a melee attack on you Effect: Make a counter attack Target: triggering creature Attack: Strength vs reaction-4, Hit: 3p + strength damage. If your attack hits the enemies attack is interrupted and deals no damage, push the enemy strength squares away Miss: You don't stop the enemies attack and are hit normally. The attack deals 1.5 times damage stat. Spirit Shield Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a ki attack on you Effect: You surround yourself in a body hugging barrier of energy. The ki attack loses an amount of damage dice equal to your Instinct. You suffer damage from any dice left over. If this would negate all dice an attack can deal, you suffer no damage. If used against an ultimate, this ability only negates spirit-3 damage dice Level 36 Daily powers: Final Kamehameha Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 15 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 6k + wisdom mod damage. If your tenacity is higher than the opponents body, you deal an additional 2 damage dice. Special: If you know Super Kamehameha, or Final flash, you gain a +2 bonus to attack and damage. If you know both, this attack becomes a wide beam 20. Miss: Half damage and no additional damage. Spirit sword Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 8 Target: All, creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 6k + spirit damage. If you hit a number of opponents equal to your spirit-tier, you make a second attack that deals half damage. This attack ignores DR from Armor and can not be blocked or reflected. Miss: half damage that ignores DR. Level 40 ultimate power: Spirit Excalibur Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Line 30 Target: All, creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 9k + spirit damage. If you hit a creature you marked, you deal double damage stat to that creature. This attack COMPLETELY ignores DR and can not be blocked, deflected, reflected, or stopped in any way Miss: Spirit sword is recharged and you may spend a healing surge. Category:Canon Category:Destinies